Nuestra vidavacaciones ¿con los chicos?
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: kagome por fin esta casada con su querido hanyou, pero este no da el primer paso todavia, van ha la playa y agome se queda con Inuyasha solos ¿pasara algo entre ello? Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"


Nueva vida...¿comienzo de vacaciones con los chicos?

bueno esto es corto, pero tendrá lemon *-* y es para el hermoso y sensual foro "hazme el amor" bueno ahora el fic

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que volví al Sengoku, ahora el verano se hiso presente el verano y Kaede dijo que fuera a la playa con Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede, Kirara y... mi hibrido que extrañe demasiado, mi Inuyasha, aun recuerdo cuando llegue y lo que paso ese día...

FLASHBACK

estebe pasando por el pozo, otras vez, no lo podía creer, cuando veo la mano de Inuyasha, me emocione y le agarre la mano, me ayudo a subir y nos quedamos mirándonos

-Inuyasha, lo siento ¿estuviste esperándome?-digo mirándolo con felicidad

-kago...-dice para bajarme y abrazarme-tonta ¿ qué has estado haciendo?-dice abrazándome, haciendo que sonría y me acurruque en el

-KAGOME-escucho gritar a Shippo

-Kagome-chan-escucho también a Sango

-cuanto tiempo, señorita Kagome-dice Miroku, no pude evitar sonreír y deshacer el abrazo con Inuyasha

-¡Miroku!, ¡Sango!, ¡Shippo!-digo medio abrazando a Inuyasha y mirándolos felices

-hey-dice Shippo en el hombro de Sango sonriendo, yo voy corriendo y abrazo a Sango

-Kagome-chan-dice abrazándome con felicidad, yo al abrazarla me di cuenta del bebe que llevaba en la espalda y deshice el abrazo para tomar al bebe

-Kawaii-digo mirando al bebe que tenía en brazo-Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, los felicito-digo sonriendo y abrazando al bebe con mucho cariño, cuando siento la mirada de Inuyasha, lo miro y veo que me miraba con cariño haciendo que me sonroje demasiado, cosa que sango vio y sonrió pícaramente

-el es Kimori, ellas son Minori y Aoi-dice Sango mostrando a unas gemelas

-KAWAII-digo sonriendo, después fuimos a la aldea, Kaede me paso un traje de sacerdotisa y fuimos con Inuyasha a caminar por la aldea, hasta que llegamos a una parte apartada de la aldea pero se podía ver toda la aldea

-bueno, yo me voy qué bueno que volviste Kagome, nos vemos-dice Kaede yéndose

-Kagome...-dice Inuyasha

-si-digo mirándolo feliz cuando veo que se sonroja haciendo que sonría

-bueno...etooo...Ka-Ka-Kagome...qui-qui-quieres...-no siguió porque se le notaban los nervios

-oye Inuyasha-digo para que se tranquilice

-eh...que pasa Kagome-dice mirándome dudoso

-ahora que volví, donde viviré-pregunto mirándolo y viendo que se pone nervioso de nuevo

-bu-bu-bueno, yo construí esta cabaña, pa-para ti-dice nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado

-sabias que volvería-digo sonriendo

-fhe obvio que si baka-dice orgulloso

-y tu, donde vives-le pregunte

-eh...no yo duermo en el árbol sagrado y voy a veces donde Sango y Miroku-dice mirándome

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡NANI!?, no, no, no señor ahora que estoy yo no dormirás más como un perro abandonado-digo mirándolo sorprendida

-entonces que hare-dijo mirándome seriamente pero se notaba su felicidad todavía-estas insinuando algo-dice mirándome con esos ojos que me ponían nerviosa

-no, no, solo que te vas a quedar en mi cabaña hasta que te construyan o consigas una cabaña-digo nerviosa, hay kami sama sálvame y has que deje de mirarme así

-bueno-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa-entra-dice con su típico tono

-hai-digo para entrar después de eso no me arrepentí, ya que a la mañana siguiente Inuyasha me pidió matrimonio, claro que le costó mucho pero lo hiso

FIN FLASHBACK

salí de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que sango me llamaba desde el agua

-KAGOME-CHAN-dijo desde el agua con Aoi y Minori, estuvimos toda la tarde en la playa fue divertido y refrescante ya que últimamente hemos tenido muchos demonios que exterminar y también soy la niñera de Minori, Aoi y Kimori, ya que deje de cuidar a Rin porque ahora tiene 17 años por la maldición de una bruja, pero no veo que Sesshomaru o Rin se quejen

POV NARRADORA

mientras los hombres(miroku y inuyasha)

-Inuyasha, y como te ha ido con la señorita Kagome, dieron el segundo paso-dice Miroku sentado viendo a Sango y a sus hijos jugar con Kagome

-todo bien, desde que nos casamos todo bien y no, no me atrevo no quiero obligarla tampoco-dice Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome

-Amigo, eres tú, cuando te volviste tan considerado con los sentimientos-dice Miroku fingiendo está sorprendido

-KHE deja de exagerar...oye y Shippo-dice Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos para echarse en la arena cuando un montón de arena le cae a la cara(ya encontró a Shippo n.n)

-oye miroku y el perro tonto-dice Shippo parándose encima del montículo, cuando de la nada Inuyasha sale

-KITSUNE BAKA-grita Inuyasha para empezar a perseguir a Shippo, hasta que lo alcanzo y le pego

-KAGOME INUYASHA ME PEGO-dice Shippo llorando

-Inuyasha...-dice Kagome parándose atrás de Inuyasha

-Kagome, es un error, es que paso esto y luego esto y...-no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido

-INUYASHA OSUWARI-grita Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha bese el suelo, así después de eso Aoi empezó a estornudar y a toser

-Aoi, te sientes bien...-dice Sango poniéndole una mano en la frente- AOI TIENES FIEBRE, MIROKU TENEMOS QUE IR CON LA ANCIANA KAEDE-dice Sango tomando a Aoi, Miroku la mira interrogante-AOI TIENE FIEBRE-dice Sango tapando a Aoi

-VOY POR KIMORI Y MINORI-dice Miroku preocupado

-que pasa-dice Shippo

-tenemos que irnos Aoi está con fiebre-dice Sango tomando las cosas

-puedo ir con ustedes-dice Shippo preocupado

-Obvio Shippo-dice Miroku cargando a Kimori y tomando una mano de Minori

-que pasa-dice Kagome

-nos tenemos que ir a la aldea Aoi tiene fiebre, y si se queda acá empeorara, tenemos que salvar la pequeña vida de mi hija-dice Sango preocupada-pero quédate con Inuyasha, ustedes son los que trabajan más duro todos los días, así que, nos vemos Kagome-dice Sango yéndose con Miroku, Kimori, Minori, Aoi y Shippo

-que paso acá-dice Inuyasha

-Sango, Miroku y Shippo se fueron...-dijo Kagome sonrojada y sorprendida

-ahh...-dice Inuyasha sorprendido-y que vamos a comer, cosa que hiso que Kagome se cayera al estilo anime

-bueno tú piensas solo en comida cierto-dice Kagome

-es eso o tendremos un silencio que no me gustan-dice Inuyasha acariciándome la cabeza mientras me abrazaba

-pero es más fácil esto que pensar en comida...-dice Kagome acurrucándose en Inuyasha-porque es difícil esto...los matrimonios en mi época de nuestra edad no duran mucho tiempo-dice separándose un poco para mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos

-¿enserio?...tú crees que nosotros terminemos como los matrimonios de tu época...a mí no me gustaría...ya que dimos el primer paso pero caeríamos en antes del segundo y además...no quiero alejarme de ti nunca, eres mi Kagome-dice Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Kagome

- no, nunca me alejaría de ti, deje todo por estar a tu lado y valió la pena...porque eres tan difícil -dice Kagome riendo para besar a Inuyasha, después de un rato este se separa

-voy a buscar comida y vuelvo-dice Inuyasha yéndose

-_demonios voy hacer lo que sea por dar el siguiente paso, con que me llamo Kagome Higurashi, prepárate Inuyasha de ser un perro difícil de manejar vas a ser uno faldero-_pensó Kagome, después llego Inuyasha con leña y unos peces

-¿Kagome?...diablos donde se metió...-dice para empezar a olfatear-_hay esta...espera...su olor esta mesclado con un aroma de rosas_-pensó el hanyou, este fue hasta donde estaba Kagome y vio el cuarto que iba a compartir con ella lleno de pétalos y unas velas para iluminar, este entra y empieza a buscar a Kagome, cuando este siente su presencia, se da vuelta y la ve en un kosode con los hombros expuestos-ka-ka-kagome-dice sonrojado

-que pasa Inuyasha-pregunta Kagome sentándose en futon de ella y de Inuyasha

-na-nada, vamos a dormir-dice acomodándose en una esquina sonrojado

-Inuyasha-dice Kagome mirándolo

-que pasa-dice Inuyasha abriendo un ojo para ver a Kagome, pero fue un error ya que la vio muy cerca del haciendo que se exalte y abra los ojos de par en par-kagome, que intentas hacer-dice Inuyasha sonrojado

-...nada, buenas noches-dice Kagome decaída yéndose a acostar dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

-...-Inuyasha se quedo viendo a Kagome y le vino a la mente lo que Kagome había dicho antes _" no, nunca me alejaría de ti, deje todo por estar a tu lado y valió la pena...porque eres tan difícil"-espera a que se refería con difícil...espera...ósea que Kagome...quería llegar a eso-_pensó Inuyasha sorprendido, este se levanta de golpe y da vuelta a Kagome

-Inuyasha que estas...-no pudo seguir por Inuyasha la levanto y la puso contra el muro y la empezó a besar

-te amo Kagome-dijo separándose y haciendo que Kagome se sorprenda, Kagome tomo la cabeza de Inuyasha y empezó a besar apasionadamente

POV KAGOME

por fin, esto quería, Inuyasha empezó a sacarme el kosode mientras nos besábamos, yo empecé a desamarrarle el obi pero él me detuvo y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza(la agarraba con una mano), no me di cuenta pero Inuyasha me había dejado desnuda, empezó a lamerme los pezones, no me aguante y empecé a gemir, hiso eso por un bueno rato, cuando me soltó, vi que su cara tenia las marcas de cuando su lado younkai aparecía, al comienzo creí que me iba a dañar pero

-Tranquila, sigo siendo el mismo y mejor...nunca dañaría a mi hembra-dice Inuyasha con una voz ronca, llegue a excitarme con ese tono, este se había desamarrado el obi, iba a sacárselo cuando yo le tomo las manos haciendo que me mire con sus ojos ahora rojos

-quiero hacerlo yo-digo sonrojada, veo como esta se sienta en el futon y me mira con una mirada que me derretía

-te espero hermosa-dice con su voz ronca, yo me agacho y le saco el obi, empiezo a sacar las prendas cuando llegue a la ultima, me quede inmóvil, tenía miedo, cosa que Inuyasha noto ya que se saco él, la ultima prenda, estábamos los dos desnudos, me quede sorprendida y más asustada al ver el tamaño de esa cosa, Inuyasha sonrió orgulloso y me levanto y me puso contra la pared para empezar a besarme sin darme cuenta el se había metido dentro de mí, no pude aguantar dar un chillido de dolor y placer, lagrime un poco, Inuyasha estaba quito-perdóname linda, no quería lastimarte, por esto no quería llegar a esto porque...-no lo deje seguir porque lo bese, Inuyasha empezó a moverse rápido, era demasiado para mí pero me encantaba

-ahhhhhhhhh...Inuyasha...más rápido-dije y Inuyasha como si fuese un perro empezó a moverse salvajemente, era demasiado, escuchaba sus gruñidos en mi oído, haciendo que gima más fuerte

-kagome...-dice en un gruñido, estábamos llegando al clímax, cuando por fin llego el tan esperado clímax Inuyasha me mordió el cuello-KAGOME-grito con un gruñido al derramarse dentro de mi

-INUYASHA-grite en un gemido, este salió de mí y me miro la mordida que me hiso-porque fue esto-digo tocándome el cuello en donde me había mordido

-esa es una marca que hace que el resto de los younkais y hanyous sepan que eres mi hembra-dice Inuyasha tapándome con el futon

-ahh, ósea que...yai no fue un sueño-digo sonriendo

-si paso hace un minuto-dice Inuyasha riendo, aun seguía transformado en younkai

-si lo sé, tengo sueño-digo para dormirme

-buenas noches mi pequeña-dice Inuyasha abrazándome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV NARRADORA

7 días después

-Kagome, ya llegue-dice Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña

-hola Inu-dice Kagome sonriendo y nerviosa

-que pasa kag-me pregunta Inuyasha

-etooo Inuyasha, la anciana Kaede y yo fuimos a visitar a una sacerdotisa que ve el interior de las mujeres y de los hombres, bueno etooo y quiere hablar con nosotros, Taiga-sama-dice Kagome haciendo entrar a una sacerdotisa, esta al ver al hanyou y luego a Kagome

-Kagome-chan-dice la sacerdotisa

-que pasa-dice Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha

-puedo ver tu vientre por favor-dice sentándose

-bueno-dice Kagome extrañada acostándose en el suelo, la sacerdotisa puso sus manos en la parte donde se encontraba el útero y el estomago

-kagome...sabes que estás embarazada del hibrido que esta acá-dice la sacerdotisa sacando sus manos

-QUE DE INUYASHA-dice Kagome sorprendida

-mío...seré padre-dice Inuyasha sorprendido

-si, pues los dejo-dice la sacerdotisa yéndose

-inuyasha...-dice Kagome sentándose cabis baja-gomene-dice empezando a lagrimear

-¿por qué te disculpas? es lo mejor que me ha pasado te amo-dice Inuyasha sonriendo

-yo a ti-dice Kagome sonriendo y tranquilizándose

**FIN**


End file.
